


All the Ways I Can Say

by KaiiKiee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 35 Chapters, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Nonconsecutive, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Smut, Tags In Each Chapter If Needed, Tumblr Prompt, merry christmas!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 16,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9014101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiiKiee/pseuds/KaiiKiee
Summary: 35 nonconsecutive short stories about all the ways akafuri says "I love you".  Based off of a prompt from http://trash-by-vouge.tumblr.com/





	1. As a hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I haven't been working on Of Two Wolves recently because I've been doing this for you guys in between projects and tests so that I could get it to you by Christmas. I have most of it done but not all so I'll be updating the rest of it probably by tomorrow. 
> 
> Merry Christmas :)

Furihata had gotten used to the long nights Akashi worked. It wasn’t unusual for his husband to come home at ungodly hours and leave relatively early the next morning. His only protest was the toll that it would take on his body, however the stubborn man never complained. Furihata wouldn’t lie and say that he didn’t miss him from time to time, but waking up to strong arms and a comforting warmth pressed into his back on weekend mornings were enough of a compromise that he couldn’t become upset. He knew that Akashi would spend every waking minute with him if he could.

After graduation, Akashi moved back from Kyoto to study at University of Tokyo and although Furihata went to a different university, they still found their time together much more appealing compared to their usual weekend visits. The shorter distance helped their relationship reach new heights and a year later they moved in with each other; they been together ever since.

Furihata remembered the mornings after studying, where the two of them would be sprawled across the living room with sheets of paper stuck to their faces and left in odd places. He could still remember the smell of coffee waking him up and warm hands wrapping a blanket over his shoulders and the soft lips that pressed into his forehead in a greeting. He missed those days.

The sound of a door closing caused Furihata to stir in the bed and squint at the clock with tired eyes.  _ 2:00, it must be Sei.  _ With a groan Furihata rolled over in the bed so he’d be facing the door and be able to see when the man walked into the room. His eyes started to droop tiredly and he struggled to keep them open.

“I told you not to wait up for me.” A voice echoed in his ears as hands brushed through his mushy brown hair.

Furihata smiled lightly. “I woke up just now.”

“I apologize.”

“No it’s fine. How was work?” Furihata asked without really caring, he just wished to fall back asleep.

“We’ll talk about it in the morning. Does brunch sound good?”

_ That’s right, tomorrow was Saturday.  _

“Brunch sounds amazing.”

“Good. And Kouki?” 

With a small groan Kouki looked up as soft lips were pressed to his own. Smiling into the kiss, he lazily responded with a hand on his husband’s cheek.

_ “I love you.”  _ The redhead whispered against brunette locks.

Furihata fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	2. With a hoarse voice, under the blankets

Akashi, as it was safe to say, rarely got sick. Of course it was easy to say that, as an Akashi, it was impossible for him to show any sign of weakness; but in all truthness, he never got sick. So it was quite the revelation when he learned that due to this, he was unsure of how to take care of someone that was sick. When Furihata had come down with a cold during one of their weekends together, Akashi stood there for a good while contemplating his next move. His boyfriend told him not to worry about it, that he could handle it fine himself, but what kind of man would he be if he couldn’t taken care of the man he loved at his most vulnerable?

First, he did his research. He found all the proper medication and necessary food diets to help strengthen someone with a weakened body. With a few questions to Midorima, whose chosen path was in doctoring, he was finally ready to overcome this new obstacle. With a bottle of prescription pills in hand and chicken noodle soup provided by his own personal chef, Akashi crossed the lines of the battle field and made his way into the room that Furihata was staying in.

“Sei, you didn’t have to do this. I could have just gone home.” Furihata explained while eating his soup with appreciation.

Akashi rolled his eyes mockingly. “Whether you're sick or healthy I want to spend as much time as I can with you. This is but a temporary setback.”

Furihata giggled. “It takes time to get over a cold Sei. It doesn’t happen in one day.” He sneezed into his arm and Akashi handed him a tissue.

“We’ll see.”

“Be careful Sei, or you might just sick yourself.”

Akashi scoffed. “I assure you, every part of me will be completely and utterly healthy. So you should hurry up and get better so I can prove that fact to you.”

With a embarrassed squeak, Furihata scrambled under the covers and hid his blushing face. Akashi laughed and collected his bowl to give to one of the maids.

“Sei?” Furihata called out, his voice hoarse from coughing. He still hid under the blankets. _“I love you.”_

Akashi smiled and crawled into the bed with his boyfriend to cuddle with him.

“Sei! Now you’ll really get sick!” Furihata complained.

“Akashi's don’t get sick.”

However Akashi did get sick and as repayment, Furihata came over the next weekend and took care of him. Although he was annoyed and embarrassed, Furihata found the whole situation hilariously funny.


	3. A scream

Furihata was many things: cowardly, loyal and consistent. He wasn’t the type of person to try anything risky or put himself out into the spotlight; he was perfectly content as was. Which didn’t explain why he was standing on top of Rakuzan’s roof while sneaking into the campus long after the school itself was locked and all the lights were turned off. Thanks to Kuroko, he knew that the basketball team had late practice tonight and he was thankful for the smaller audience that had to watch his ultimate demise.

Next to him, Takao was snickering like a mad man, with his phone out, ready to capture the moment. A week ago he lost a bet to the manipulative point guard and now he was facing punishment for it. He was beginning to realize that if he didn’t go jail for trespassing on private property, then he was definitely going for 1st degree murder. Takao caught his glare and giggled maniacally. 

“It’s 8 o’clock Kou-chan, get ready.” Takao cackled.

If Furihata wasn’t petrified in his spot, he would have slapped the smug look right of off his face. His heart dropped in his stomach when he heard the sound of voices underneath them and began to see bodies form. His eyes marked everyone, looking for distinctive red hair. When he couldn’t see it, he grew hopeful that perhaps Rakuzan’s captain hadn’t been at the practice today.

His dreams were crushed when a voice yelled, “Sei-chan, hurry up!”

Takao gave him a thumbs up with his phone already recording. With a deep breath, Furihata stumbled to his feet and screamed as loud as he could possibly muster:  _ “I LOVE YOU, AKASHI SEIJUUROU!” _

The talking ceased to look for where the outburst came from and when Furihata caught a glimpse of red eyes, he dropped to his butt and hugged his knees to his body. Meanwhile Takao laughed uncontrollably on the floor. He was  _ so  _ going to kill him. 


	4. Over a cup of tea

Tea was not something that Furihata Kouki found in least bit appealing. It dulled in flavour, burnt his tongue and overall made him queasy. He realized this made him fall short as Japanese man who lived in Japan. What kind of person was he if he could even appreciate his country's culture? However no amount of effort could overcome his disdain of the beverage.

Akashi, of course, had not yet learned of his reluctance and invited him to a sampling of the very product he hated most. Not the Furihata told him otherwise; because after two years of dating he still feared disappointing his boyfriend. That his how he found himself in Midorima’s house, with Akashi and Takao, share different brewings of his family’s tea. The Midorima family was known throughout Japan for their exquisite teas and due to their friendship, Akashi’s company formed a business deal with the tea shop. Now Akashi got to sample all of the teas before they were added to the stocks and he asked Furihata if he would like to join him this time around with the promise of Takao to entertain him. 

Furihata should really learn how to say no, then maybe he won't be in this embarrassing situation again. Although Akashi and Midorima had failed to notice his discomfort, Takao thought it was hysterical. 

“Maybe you just tell him.” Takao whispered and snickered as Furihata gagged on the tea again. 

“No!” The brunette hissed. “I'm not going to insult Midorima like that.”

Takao’s eyes twinkled and Furihata immediately regretted talking. “Well that's easy! I'll distract Shin-chan for you!”

“Takao don't—!”

“Shin-chan!” Takao yelled loudly, catching the attention of both their boyfriends. “Help me find the cookies I bought yesterday, I promised Kou-chan I'd give him some.”

Midorima rolled his eyes. “Find them yourself, it'd be rude to leave now.”

Takao pouted. “Aw, Shin-chan. I'm sure they can entertain themselves for a few minutes.”

Midorima glanced at Akashi painfully. The redhead smirked and gave him the go ahead. Furihata would never understand the relationship between the Generation of Miracles; even though they were all 3rd years now and moving on to different parts of their lives, they always relied on Akashi to tell them what to do. 

With a rushed apology, Midorima was dragged out of the room by his erratic boyfriend and left the two of them on his own. 

“I'll never understand how you can deal with Takao.” Akashi said with an assumed smile on his lips. 

“It's like dealing with Kise, give him the attention he wants and he'll calm down eventually.”

The red head entwined their fingers and kissed his boyfriend’s knuckles. “I hope you're enjoying yourself.”

Furihata blushed sheepishly. “Actually there's something I need to tell you. I don't like tea… Not that Midorima’s tea isn't good, because it really is… at least I think it is, you and Takao seem to enjoy it… and his family’s shop wouldn't be so popular if it wasn't… I mean not that it’s popularity is important or anything…”

“Kouki.”

“I'm sure they worked hard to get where they were and the tea is only a result of that… actually I'm positive it tastes good… it smells good and that usually means it tasted good, right?”

“Kouki, breath.”

“Right, breath.” Furihata took in a deep breath and blushed. “I don't like tea.”

With a smile Akashi nodded. “I know. It wasn't hard to notice you gagging and forcing yourself.”

Rubbing the back of his neck Furihata asked, “why didn't you say anything, then?”

“I wanted you to be comfortable enough to tell me. I know that even after all this time, you're still intimidated by me.”

“N-no, I-I just…”

“Kouki.” Akashi said hushing him. “It's okay.” 

Furihata looked at the tea laid out in front of them and grimaced. “I don't have to drink anymore, do I?”

Akashi laughed and kissed his cheek. “No.”

“Good.”

“If you didn't like it that much, why did you agree to come with me?” Akashi asked stroking Furihata’s hand with his thumb. 

“You seemed like you really wanted me to come…”

Akashi’s eyes flashed and disappeared as quickly as it had come.  _ “I love you.” _ He whispered. 

Furihata blushed. “You would've done the same for me.”


	5. Over a bottle of beer

Akashi knew that Furihata always assumed a perfect elegance about him. Not that the notion wasn't understandable, he was very elegant, just not in the exceeded expectations Furihata imagined. Elegance doesn't always necessarily mean fancy clothing and formal words, it's knowing how to act in every situation and environment that appears. So it was most amusing when the two had been at one of Kise’s parties and Furihata’s eyes widened in surprise to see him holding a beer bottle. He was so cute, Akashi couldn't be bothered to be annoyed.

“So what if I assumed you drank wine everywhere you went?” Furihata asked embarrassed. “It's not like it'd be out of character.” 

Akashi chuckled and lightly kissed his boyfriend. “I am well versed in more than just wine, although I do happen to favour it.” 

Furihata rolled his eyes because _ of course Akashi was the best at alcohol as well _ . 

Aomine, who had overheard the conversation, stepped in to prove the redhead wrong. With the challenge of a drinking game announced aloud to everyone, more people came to gather around them to watch or participate. Kagami and Himuro set up an arrangement of red cups, filled with horrible smelling liquid, and explained how to play their American game. Furihata had seen many western movies that featured _ beer pong  _ and he knew enough about it that it wouldn't end well, but this was Akashi Seijuurou and he never turned down a challenge until he came out on top. 

The concept of beer pong seemed relatively easy, but the practice, as learned by Aomine, wasn't so. Rakuzan’s captain figured out his strategy pretty quickly into the game and had gotten the ball into or close to the cup every time. 

Soon it became a big event and a large crowd formed around their game. Which lead to Akashi’s cockiness and tendency to show off. When he drank, he became horribly honest and flirty. For most of the game, he had his hands wrapped around Furihata and his lips attached to his neck. If it weren't for the brunette’s own tipsiness, he probably would have melted into a puddle of embarrassment. 

“Kagami, what did you two put in those cups?” Kuroko asked as he watched Akashi’s abnormal behaviour. Aomine looked like he could barely stand anymore and his stubbornness and Kise’s shoulder was the only thing keeping him up. 

“Vodka, why?” 

“Isn't that a bit much?” Kuroko asked with slight concern. 

Himuro laughed. “Probably, but Akashi asked for a challenge and I felt we had to deliver. If Aomine was making more of his shots, we'd get a bit more of a show.” 

Takao giggled. “Poor Kou-chan. If he was drunk enough, I'm sure Akashi would probably fuck him right there.” 

“Or at least try to.” Kuroko agreed. 

Akashi currently had his hand wrapped around Furihata’s, which held the ping pong ball, and helped him line up with the remaining cup. With a lazy, drunken, throw the ball made it into the cup and everyone cheered around them. Akashi ignored the praise instead for a celebratory kiss with his boyfriend. There were a few wolf whistles and Furihata pulled away with a flushed face. 

Akashi grabbed his hand and lead him over to the couch so they could cuddle together. The redhead refused to let Furihata sit anywhere but his lap and pulled him close to his body. 

“Mm, you're warm.” Akashi hummed into his shoulder. 

“You're drunk.” Furihata pointed out, although he wasn't much better himself.   

Reaching onto the table in front of them, Akashi grabbed two beer bottles and handed one to his boyfriend. “Hardly.” 

With a cheers, they drank and Akashi kissed him with cooled lips. 

_“I love you.”_ He whispered against his lips. 

Furihata laughed. “Maybe we should get you home.” 

“I'm fine.” Akashi said stubbornly. “Better than Daiki, at least.” 

They both glanced at Aomine’s passed out body by the kitchen door and laughed. 


	6. On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair

Akashi hated Mondays with a burning passion. Not only did it start the dreadful routine for his early mornings and late nights, but it was also the ending to the weekends he spent with his husband. Most of the week wasn't any better but today was strange. A Tuesday was usually no different than a Monday and he agonized about it every week. However, this morning he didn't have any meetings until 11 in the afternoon and was able to sleep in. He had a wonderful breakfast with Furihata before they eventually both had to leave for work. 

When he finally got to the office everything seemed to move slowly and without a problem. At first, Akashi was suspicious but eventually just enjoyed the sudden change. All his meetings went smoothly and no one in the office seemed to mess up on something and his last two meetings had even been cancelled. With nothing left to do, Akashi decided to close up and go home early. It wasn't too late and he knew that Furihata would just be arriving home now, so he decided to pick up something and surprise him. 

Once he returned home he saw the brunette's shoes and the door and smile in anticipation. It's not everyday Akashi was able to come home so early. He had expected Furihata to come find him at the door but he didn't show. When Akashi called his name, there was no response. 

Akashi walked into the living room to find him but it was empty as well. He noticed that a breeze entered the room and looked over to see the patio doors open. Sitting on one of the lounge chairs was Furihata curled up in a blanket with a mug in one hand and a book in another. The sun was starting to set and it casted a warm colour and gave his hair a glow. 

In that moment Akashi fell in love with Furihata all over again. He was  _ beautiful.  _

_ "I love you.”  _ Akashi whispered without realizing it. 

Almost as if the wind had carried it, Furihata suddenly looked up and his eyes brightened like his hair in the sunlight when he saw his husband. 

“Sei!” Furihata said dropping his book and leaping across the room. His pressed his lips to Akashi’s. “I didn't know you were coming home early today.”

“Things were slow at work today.” Akashi explained kissing his forehead. “And I picked up dinner.”

“You didn't have to.” Furihata exclaimed taking the bag from his hands and going to the kitchen to get plates. 

Akashi put away his things before going to the kitchen as well. He stared at the brunette with a smile on his face. He felt as if they were once again on their honeymoon and was overfilled with this feeling of adoration. 

Furihata noticed his watchful gaze and asked, “is something wrong?”

Akashi shook his head. “Nothing at all.”


	7. As a thank you

Being the boyfriend of Akashi Seijuurou, the heir to Akashi Corp., had high expectations. Ones that Furihata was constantly reminded of by Akashi Masaomi, his father. It was enough that Furihata was part of the higher class society, but the fact that he was also male gave the man a heart attack. He had demanded that his son break up with him immediately, but once he was blatantly disobeyed and their relationship was constantly shoved in his face, the man slowly gave up. 

Furihata can still remember the day he was in bed with Akashi, on the verge of an orgasm, and his father walked straight into the room to catch them. Although Furihata stopped immediately and went as red as a tomato, Akashi ignored his father’s presence and continued as if the man wasn't there. No matter how hard he tried, Furihata was unable to keep his voice down. If he had known that his father was home, Furihata would have never agreed to this. He also learned later that Akashi intentionally did it so that his father was aware of his resolve. Furihata didn't sleep with him for a month after that. 

He went out of his way to apologize to his father himself and partly to abolish his own shame. The man was appreciative and claimed that he might be useful to Akashi after all. He still didn't know how he felt about that. 

Even with his supposed blessing, he still liked to point out Furihata's flaws and tell him how to better himself. At every social gathering Akashi had him attend, his father would point out examples he thought Furihata should learn from and always made comments about the right way he should be doing things. Although Akashi told him to just ignore his words, Furihata found that he really did want to be “worthy” of Akashi. He also knew that he couldn't do it without Akashi's help. 

Which is why at one in the morning, Akashi was video chatting him and aiding him with his math homework. Furihata knew that grace and sociability skills weren't something he would acquire quickly so he decided that he could at least start with his grades. He put more effort in his work than he ever did before and the results were beginning to show. His mother always told him how happy she was about his new grades and how sweet Akashi was for helping him. His brother, who had been opposed to Akashi at first, even agreed that the redhead was making a good influence on his life. 

“Does that make sense now?” Akashi asked as he went through the steps of the problem once more. 

Furihata thought it through and gave in him answer. “X equals 4 so… R is 35 degrees and T is 145 degrees?”

Akashi smiled. “Correct.”

Furihata groaned in relief.  _ “Oh my god! I love you!”  _

Akashi laughed. “You're welcome.” He paused for a second before continuing. “Kouki, you don't need to do this just for me. My father is over bearing, but you should feel pressured by him. I love you whether you're graceful, intelligent or not.”

Furihata smiled. “I know Sei, but this is something that I feel like I need to do. If I didn't want to, I wouldn't.”

Akashi nodded. “As long as you don't push yourself too hard.” He looked at his wrist quickly and sighed. “It's late and we both have school tomorrow, we’ll talk later okay?”

Furihata blew him a kiss. “Goodnight Sei.”

Akashi winked before ending the chat.


	8. As an apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst with a sad ending

**** Forever is a long time. In theory it's suppose to never end—a section of time that lives immortalized. They always say it'll be forever, that it will never end and you believe them. Until forever comes to a halting stop and you're left to pick up the pieces of what you thought was eternal. Perhaps love is forever, but they were not. Somewhere down the line, something happened and forever no long seemed like a story but a prison that they were confined to; screaming and breaking apart, shattering into pieces by the seconds. 

This glass is fragile during this time and the flutter of a butterflies wings are enough to send it crumbling to the ground. For Furihata, it wasn't a butterfly that knocked down his false idea of eternity, it was the fist of the very hands that built it up. He punched him in the gut and pushed him right through the walls of his own security. 

He couldn't even find the tears to cry. 

One of the worst feelings in the world is finding out someone you had given your everything to had thrown it away for the chance of a minute in time. To know that they had thrown away your eternity for the chance of seconds in comparison. 

There is no way to explain a broken heart but that's usually how it goes: silent rage. He was lost for words. When he walked into that dimly lit office, he knew. There was no way he couldn't, but instead of ignoring it and pretending as if everything was alright, he approached it head on. 

Akashi didn't have any words to give him either; his eyes said enough anyways. The guilt and fear of realizing that you've lost the one thing you can never get back, the one thing that kept you grounded. When his words did come, Furihata was already gone. 

“Kouki wait!”

The brunette threw his hand off his arms and faced him with cold eyes. “What? What more do you want? What more can you take?”

“I'm sorry! I just—I love you!”

“Clearly not enough.” Furihata growled and started walking away again. He didn't even have the decency to button up his pants. 

“No! Kouki don't please. I can fix this, I will fix this!” Akashi yelled stepping in his way. 

“I'm not a business deal.” Furihata whispered losing his resolve. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes. “I'm staying at a friend's place tonight, don't come looking for me. I'll pick all my stuff up in the morning.”

Akashi knew he was losing so he tried once more.  _ “I love you.” _

“Goodbye Seijuurou.”

And like that, they lost their forever. 


	9. When baking chocolate chip cookies

“You've probably never been in a kitchen before!” Furihata accused, using a wooden spoon as a pointer finger. 

Akashi sighed. “It can't be that hard.” He was avoiding the accusation. 

It was Akashi’s turn to spend the weekend at Furihata’s house and currently he stood in the kitchen with his boyfriend look at ingredients for baking cookies. His mother had asked the two of them to help her make them for a bake sale she was participating in and although Akashi had little knowledge of the practice, he was more than willing to broaden his skills. 

Furihata stuck out his tongue at him and Akashi refrained from doing anything inappropriate in front of his parents. 

“The great emperor Akashi Seijuurou doesn't know how to cook!” He said mockingly. “Have I found a weakness?”

Rolling his eyes, Akashi poked his boyfriend’s sides in places he knew were especially sensitive and Furihata squealed. “I just never had the need to learn. My mother was the one to cook for us and afterwards my father just hired a chef.”

Furihata felt a little guilty at the mention of Akashi’s mother and ceased his taunts. “Well I'll teach you the skills of making chocolate chip cookies then. You can call me sensei!”

Brushing his lips along the side of his ear Akashi whispered, “teach me Furihata-sensei.”

Furihata’s brother, who was supervising them of his own accord, cleared his throat. “Keep it PG boys.”

Furihata blushed from both of their attacks and instead focused on the recipe in front of him. 

 

 

“It's not fair!” Furihata grumbled after they had put the cookies into the oven. “Why are you good at cooking as well?”

“I just followed the instructions…” Akashi explained watching his boyfriend in amusement. 

“It's still not fair!” Furihata protested with a pout. 

Akashi laughed. “I guess the emperor doesn't have a weakness then? Perhaps you should continue your search.”

While he continued to laugh he didn't notice the annoyance that crosses Furihata’s expression or the white powder that was thrown directly at his face. He stood there as the flour trickled off his nose and listened as Furihata gasped in realization of what he had just done. 

“Oh my god! Sei, I’m so sorry!”

Furihata continued to apologize as Akashi wiped the remaining flour off of his face, grabbed his own handful and threw it directly at the brunette. He choked on it in shock before grabbing the powder and throwing another handful back. It turned into a war and in the end they were both covered head to toe in it. The kitchen wasn't any better. 

Akashi laughed as he kissed his boyfriend’s whitened lips with his own.  _ “I love you.” _

Furihata giggled into the kiss.  _ “I love you too.” _

Little did the know that Furihata's mother stood hiding in the corner with her camera zoomed in on them. A smile formed on her lips as the two of them messed around. She had never seen her son so happy until Akashi and she hoped that their time together would never end. 

“Boys!” She interrupted as she noticed a hand moving lower, out of her older son’s sight. “I hope you plan to clean this up!”

The two of them jumped apart at her voice and looked around sheepishly at the mess they had caused. “Yes ma'am!” They both said loudly a rushed to clean up. At least they had gotten the cookies done. 


	10. Not said to me

Akashi Seijuurou was having a bit of a dilemma. He liked a boy… a very shy boy… a very shy boy who was absolutely terrified by him. Sure their first meeting hadn't been  _ ideal  _ but his fear was a little too unrelenting. Akashi wasn't even sure how his crush even started. He remembered thinking very little of the brunette and then suddenly his image rarely left his mind. 

His pretty brown eyes and cute little nose and messy hair and fearful stutter and his unnerving determination and his… Akashi could go on forever. He had tried to approach him on several occasions, including the Kuroko’s Birthday when he coincidentally never left his side, but Furihata was as oblivious as he was cowardly. It made him wonder how the brunette’s attention to detail during a game was as good as it was. 

Nonetheless, Akashi was enamoured and he had no idea what to do about it. He couldn't go to his Rakuzan team mates because they would try to meddle with the whole situation and that in itself would be disastrous. Midorima would be too stunned to be of any use and Murasakibara too lazy. Aomine is a no right off the bat. Kiss could be of use but he wasn't sure if he wanted to risk his often too loud of a mouth. The last person he could think of was Kuroko, and although he loathed the thought of asking his former team mate he was well versed in social engagement with others and he knew Furihata well. That and he felt as if he was losing something by asking him for help. 

He regretted the moment he called Kuroko but he was lost and in desperate need of help. Luckily, Kuroko hadn't made any other comment then that he had been waiting for the call. At least now Akashi was sure it was just Furihata’s own oblivious to the situation and no mistake of his part. 

He learned of all of Furihata’s likes and dislikes, strengths and weaknesses and key personality points from Kuroko. He memorized his hobbies and his favourite colour or music artist. He even searched up random facts about trains to suit his interests. Akashi would never admit that though. Eventually Kuroko just gave him the brunette’s number with a message saying “just talk to him already”. 

After much contemplation, Akashi finally sent a text to Furihata and was surprised to see an immediate response. They began to text each other frequently and Akashi slowly built up the nerve to ask him to hang out. Rakuzan was going to Tokyo for a training camp and it would be the perfect time to hang out with Furihata.

That is why he happened to be wandering through Seirin’s halls looking for the brunette. He said to come find him on the third floor by the stairs and Akashi had to admit the school was bigger than it looked. When he finally did find the stairs he saw Furihata at the top talking to Kuroko. 

“You're the one who gave him my number aren't you?” Furihata asked accusingly. 

Knowing the conversation was about him, Akashi hid and listened. 

“Does that anger you?” Kuroko asked. 

“No… but you should ask before handing out other people's phone numbers.!”

“I apologize.” Kuroko said without any serenity. “I assumed you'd want his number either way, after all you—”

“Kuroko!” Furihata interrupted with gasp. “Someone could hear you!”

“But there is nobody with us here.” Kuroko’s voice held a laugh behind it and Akashi knew that Kuroko was aware of his presence. 

“You can't just go saying those things lightly though. What someone walked by without us noticing?” Furihata pushed. 

“Saying things like what?” Kuroko taunted. 

“Like that I’m in love with Akashi Seijuurou!” Furihata said frustrated. When he realized what he had yelled out loud he covered his mouth with a gasp and stared eyes wide. 

“Are you still going to deny it now?” Kuroko asked. “Perhaps you should tell him.”

“Oh yes.” Furihata agreed mockingly. “That conversation would go so well!  _ Hello Akashi, I love you. _ I'm sure he'd run away as fast as he could.”

Akashi realized this was his chance and moved from his hiding place. “Or maybe not. It'd be rude to assume.”

Furihata's face pales considerably when he heard the third voice entered the conversation. “Akashi-san… what are you…?”

“Hello Furihata-kun.” He smiled politely at the brunette before turning to the shorter boy with a sharp look in his eyes. “Hello Tetsuya, I assume the text was from you?”

Kuroko smiled, “I have no knowledge of a text.”

Akashi hummed in agreement. “I'm sure.” He turned his attention back to Furihata and his smile returned. “I believe we have things we need to talk about.” 

Furihata blushed a deep red. “Y-you weren't suppose to h-hear that.” He stuttered. “I-I’m sorry.”

Akashi sighed at the bowing form in front of him and said, “I accept your feelings.”

“Is sorry for the inconvenience and if you want I can—wait, what?” Furihata asked realizing Akashi’s words. 

“I said I accept your feelings. I feel the same way.” Akashi explained. 

Furihata still seemed confused. “Y-you do?”

“Yes, and I've been trying to tell you for over three months now. You aren't the most observant.” Akashi said with a small smile on his lips. The brunette was still looking at him with wide eyes. 

“I'm sorry?” Furihata had no idea what was happening right now. 

“So the long overdo question is: will you go out with me, Furihata Kouki?”

Furihata was still in shock and froze before he spoke. “I-I uh I… Yes.”

Akashi smiled and kissed his hand. 

Before either of them could say anything else a shout came from the hallway across from them. “Finally!” The voice shouted with a boom. “You two are the most oblivious people in the world. I mean even I noticed!”

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko reprimanded. “Don't be rude.”

“Whatever can we just go to Maji Burger now? You're done playing Cupid for those two.” Kagami groaned tugging on his boyfriend arm. 

“I suppose so. Goodbye Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun. I wish you the best.” Kagami grunted his own goodbye and the two of them left. 

Standing one the stairs alone, Furihata asked, “…so, what now?”

Akashi only smiled. 


	11. With a shuddering gasp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

“Kouki, look at me.” A gentle voice whispered as hands pulled at the pillow covering his face.

Furihata shook his head and pulled the pillow tighter against his face. “It’s too embarrassing!”

Akashi laughed. “What this?” He pulled on the brunette’s legs and pushed their hips together in a way that made Furihata squeal and tighten his grip on the fluffy pillow.

With a shudder Furihata gasped, “that’s not fair!”

“I’m sorry, I won’t tease you anymore.”

Akashi pulled him further up into his lap and wrapped one of his boyfriend’s legs around his waist while the other was over his shoulder. Then he was holding onto either one of the brunette’s soft thighs. Akashi always did like how tan and supple his legs were, and although he was shorter than the redhead, they seemed like the would go for miles. Furihata’s leg twitched when Akashi bit the skin and sucked a bruise into his thigh.

“Sei-Seijuurou!” Furihata squawked. “You said you wouldn’t—”

Akashi hummed in response and the vibrations ran down the smaller boy’s leg and straight to his groin. “I couldn’t help myself.”

With a final kiss to the new bruise, he finally pushed his hips forwards and built up their former rhythm once again. Furihata was a moaning mess as each thrust filled him and pressed beautifully against his prostate. His back arched and his legs latched onto the boy on top of him in an attempt to keep them pressed together. If Akashi were to stop again, Furihata would surely die.

“I want to see your face.” Akashi groaned tugging at the pillow again. When Furihata denied him, he pushed harder into him causing his voice to rise an octave.

Beneath the pillow, Furihata’s face was flushed red and stained with tears and drool. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut and his mouth hung wide open in pleasure, causing a wet spot to form on the sheet of the fluffy cushion. No matter how many time the two of them did this, Furihata was always ashamed of Akashi seeing him so wrecked like this.

“Kouki!” Akashi groaned pulling his hips tighter against him. “Stop being so stubborn.”

Furihata moaned and the feeling of them sliding against one another and the slapping of their skin. But he still clung onto the pillow like it was the last string of his sanity; which it probably was. Suddenly Akashi pushed hard into him and stopped moving entirely, merely rotating his hips in small, shallow thrusts.

Furihata felt frustrated tears form in his eyes and he cried out. “Oh god Sei, please! Please move!  _ Please. _ Just do something!”

Akashi shifted his weight, but otherwise made no movement.

“You’re going to kill me!” Furihata cried trying to move his own hips.

Hands began wandering down his legs and waist, squeezing sensitive skin and tickling him with the tips of his fingers. Furihata’s body trembled at the over stimulation with no relief and hardly noticed the hands move of his body until the pillow was yanked from his grasp. He yelped in surprise and covered his face with his hands.

“That won’t do.” Akashi whispered pinning Furihata’s hands over his head and latching onto his mouth in a heated kiss. He pulled away to trail kisses over his flushed cheeks and lick away any stray tears. “Beautiful.”

“Seijuurou, please.”

They both groaned in relief once the redhead pulled out to force himself back in harder and deeper. Furihata wrapped his legs around a pale waist and moved his hips in time with Akashi. All his cries were captured by soft lips and tears wiped away by a sweet tongue.

“Sei, I—” He shuddered with something pleasant and his body arched as he lost himself in his release. With a gasped whisper he said, “ _ I love you. _ ”

Possessing a newfound motivation, Akashi set free the brunette’s wrists in favour of his slender hips. He gripped them tightly and shoved against him erratically until he too was spent. They soon slept wrapped in each other’s arms.


	12. When we lay together on the fresh spring grass

Furihata knew that he was different from most boys his age. Ignoring the fact that he found breasts one of the most unappealing appendages of the human body and he still didn’t understand the use of a vagina if all it does is bleed for a week once a month; it was easy to surmise that Furihata Kouki is gayer than a box of birds. He couldn’t join in on the fun his friend’s had on double dates to karaoke or sit around and watch porn with them. He couldn’t do any of those things; not because he quite literally could not but because he didn’t wish to present himself as something he wasn’t.

The friends he had accepted him for who he was and his bluntness about his viewings on the world. Although they could hardly understand. Then he met a boy who had strange views on the world as well. They weren’t the same as his but they were different than the others and it may have taken a while but they decided to share is strangeness together.

_ “I love you.”  _ Furihata whispered as the two of them tangled their fingers together like the blades of grass wrapping around their bodies like a cushion.

“You’ve said so a couple of times now.” Akashi pointed out.

“I know. But it feels so good to say without worrying who I’m saying it to. It truly is a cruel world to make someone scared to love.” Furihata said snuggling closer to his boyfriend.

They ignored the people giving them looks and enjoyed laying on the grass together.

_ “I love you.”  _ Akashi repeated with a smile. “It does feel pretty satisfying.”

“Right?” Furihata exclaimed sitting up quickly.

Akashi rolled onto his back so that he could look up at the brunette while Furihata hovered over top of him with the sun glowing behind him like a halo. The redhead reached a hand to cup Furihata’s cheek and pull him down for a sweet kiss.

“But doesn’t that feel even better?” Akashi teased pulling away with a peck on the nose.

Furihata rolled his eyes and swatted at him playfully. “You’re impossibly weird.”

“Is that not why you started dating me?” Akashi accused.

Furihata laughed wholeheartedly and kissed him again. “The cherry blossoms are really beautiful in the Spring.”

Akashi looked at the face of the boy he held so dear in his life, who recognized him for who he truly was and never judged him once for it. He was what was truly beautiful. “Yes, the really are.”


	13. In a letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akashi is a soldier at war writing a letter to his lover back home

_ Dear Furihata Kouki, _

 

_ How have you been, my love? It’s been awhile since we have met and although I talk to you on the days that I can, I still miss the sight of you. How is Japan? How is everyone? Our talks are so short that I don’t get to ask the questions I truly want to ask. So most importantly, are you happy? I know our separation has been long and will be longer but know that I fall asleep at night, knowing that the stars I look upon are the same ones you see and I am filled with peace. _

_ This place where I am, it is filled with a darkness I couldn’t dare to describe. The things I’ve seen and the things I’ve had to do are enough to make a sane man insane. Little life is left here. Everything has died.  _

_ That is why we must marry once I return. I have dreams of a time where I leave you without asking you properly and it fills my heart with a grief I cannot bare to handle. I know that this is the most inappropriate way to ask you such a question but it is the best that I can do in my current situation. _

_ Everytime I think I’m about to lose myself I recall your beautiful honest smile. The way your fingers would brush through my hair on early weekend mornings, when we knew nothing could force our hands and move us from that moment. I would remember the soft whisper of your voice and the lips that would promise me that everything would be all right. Oh, how I miss you.  _

_ I wish that it was you I was sleeping beside right now. I wish I was in our home, in our king sized bed that you had gaped at when you saw for the first time. I wish it was your voice that woke me every morning rather than the shouts and screams of war. _

_ I hate that the last memory I have of you is one filled with anguish. You cried for so long after I had told you my decision. I know you may never forgive me for leaving you and I will never apologize for it, but at least know that I am repenting for it everyday. Let it be known that you are the only world I want to be in, but I needed this time and this place to show me that. _

_ Your world is a place where my mornings begin with you in my thoughts, and my days end with you in my mind. It is a place where, when good things happen, my first reaction is that I’m excited because I get to share them with you. It is a place where, when bad things go wrong, I know that you’ll be there to comfort me with your kind smile. But you are not in this current place where I am, and to find your world, I must finish what I started here. _

_ I miss you, my love.  _ I love you.  _ Please forgive my foolish words and foolish decisions that took so long for me to realize that you were the place I wanted to be. I wait anxiously to be with you again. Until then, you are in my heart, in my mind, and I will ache until I have returned to you. So Furihata Kouki, Will You Marry Me? _

 

_ With Love Always, _

_ Akashi Seijuurou _


	14. A whisper in the ear

Furihata isn’t exactly sure when it started, but a couple of meetings and a few dates later him and Akashi started dating. They have been for half a year now and have yet to tell anyone about it. It wasn’t like they were trying to keep it a secret, it was just that they never found the right time to tell anybody. It almost became a game to them about how obvious they could make it without anyone finding out, or how long they could sneak off together without anyone noticing. It had been enough that everyone now realized that they had gotten passed their original strife and are now close friends, but no one has yet cracked the cypher. 

Akashi also found it as a way to try and embarrass Furihata as much as he could get away with, without drawing the attention of those around them. It was an amusing game to him since the brunette liked to squeal when surprised. Furihata hated him everytime he did it.

That day, Furihata had gone with Seirin to watch the game between Touou and Kaijo in the qualifier for the Winter Cup. Sometime during the second quarter, Rakuzan and shown up as well and opted to sit with their previous rivals. Akashi had then found it in his right to sit next to “not-boyfriend”. If Furihata wasn’t aware of the implications he wouldn’t have minded in the least. Instead he glared at the redhead in a hidden warning and shifted as far away from him as he could manage in his seat.

“Hello, Furihata-kun.” Akashi said with a smirk on his face.

Furihata was surprised at first since Akashi usually referred to him by his first name but then remembered their surroundings.

“Hello!” He squeaked a little too fast as he shifted away from Akashi’s prying eyes.

Suddenly an arm was wrapped over the back of his seat and fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck. Furihata shivered at the touch.

“Are you cold, Furi?” Fukuda asked noticing his friend’s discomfort.

Furihata smiled weakly. “Sorta. There’s a bit of a breeze, isn’t there?”

Fukuda looked around and shrugged. “I mean I guess.”

The brunette laughed awkwardly and instead focused on the game but mostly on the conversation Akashi was having with Mibuchi Reo who was sitting behind them. Everyone once in awhile Akashi would graze his nape and Furihata forced himself not to react.

“Furihata-kun.” A soft voice called next to him and he jumped in surprise, knocking Akashi’s fingers out of his hair. “Are you alright? You seem distracted.”

Kuroko appeared in the spot Fukuda had been occupying with a vanilla shake in his hand glancing at him in concern. Beside him, Kagami was watching Akashi wearily.

“Is Akashi-kun bothering you?” Kuroko asked and Furihata felt his breath leave his body.

Akashi laughed and wrapped his arm around Furihata’s shoulder. “I assure you, I make Furihata  _ very  _ uncomfortable, but we’ve learned to move past that haven’t we?” Furihata made a sound in his throat similar to an  _ eep _ at the implications in Akashi’s words before nodding his head vigorously. “See? Best of friends!”

Kuroko raised an eyebrow before sucking on his straw again. “If you say so.”

Akashi kept his arm around Furihata’s shoulders and pressed his lips under his ear, out of sight from the others. _“I love you, Kouki!”_ He whispered. “You’re adorable. Let’s spend some time together after this.”

Furihata’s face went bright red and he thought he’d malfunction right then and there.


	15. Loud, so everyone can hear

Akashi will admit that he is easily jealous, especially when it comes to things he considers precious. As a child he’d throw a tantrum if his mother didn’t give him her full attention, or if his father let someone else ride Yukimaru. It was just the unease of someone else touching something that belonged to him when they clearly had no regard for how valuable it truly was and was only interested in it for their own selfish reasoning. He knew how to treat things with the proper respect and care they deserved and didn’t trust others to do as good of a job as him. It had taken a year before Akashi had allowed his father to get Yukimaru a personal groom; but only after an extensive interview on his part. It had been satisfying to see a grown man scared of an eight year old.

That possessiveness didn’t disappear, even as he entered his second year of high school. He had found something beyond precious and he planned to keep them around for as long as he could. Furihata Kouki was equivalent to that of a chihuahua: small, timid, adorable and the list could go on forever. Akashi had worries that regarded his kindness that only saw the good in others. Himself, as an example, terrified the brunette but he still gave him a chance and easily fell into the trap Akashi had set for him. People would exploit him and Akashi refused to let that happen.

So when he found out about a girl Furihata previously had a crush on, had asked him out, Akashi was  _ jealous.  _ She went to the same school as him and saw him everyday and could probably light a flame to old feelings that had since simmered out. So he took it upon himself to meet this girl and set her straight before desperate measures were taken.

Imagine his surprise when the first thing he sees is some girl draped across his boyfriend just inside the school gates. So Akashi does whatever any sensible jealous boyfriend would do and marches over to drag them apart before pulling Furihata into a hot deep kiss.

When they pull apart Furihata is dazed and Akashi is glaring at the girl standing dumbly in front of them. “You’re still here?” he asked with disdain.

Furihata, who has come back to reality, stares at the redhead in utter shock before slapping his arm. “Sei! There are other people here, that was so inappropriate!” 

Akashi noticed the other eyes on him as well and smirked before pulling Furihata flush against him. “Might as well let everyone know here then.”

Furihata’s face paled and he tried to cover Akashi’s mouth but it was too late.

_ “I love you, Kouki!”  _ He shouted loudly for everyone around to hear. When he was sure that he had everyone’s attention he pulled Furihata up into another, more decent, kiss.

For some reason, Furihata found that he couldn’t pull away and let himself be swept away by the tsunami that was Akashi Seijuurou. The poor girl had all but sprinted away with tears in her eyes and others either looked away awkwardly or stared in disbelief. They only pulled apart when an unamused voice cleared their throat.

“If you two could keep that private, I’m sure we’d all be grateful.” Kuroko said with a slight glare on his face as he stood next to a jaw-dropped Kagami.

Akashi rolled his eyes and tried to pull Furihata back into another kiss while the brunette pushed him away as bright red as Kagami was.


	16. Over and over again, till it’s nothing but a senseless babble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discusses Anxiety   
> angst

Furihata was nothing if not consistent. He liked things to stay the way they were, nothing extraordinary, nothing new or strange. If everything was simple, Furihata was happy. It’s not like it was hard for him to keep things that way either. 

However like a storm, one boy swept through his life and threw everything he had ever known into chaos and he  _ loved  _ it. Although his own opinions and his mind weren’t in such an agreement. At a young age, Furihata had been diagnosed with a pretty high level of anxiety. A lot of times he was just skittish and a little paranoid, but when he had an episode, Furihata could barely breath on his own.

Not many people knew about his condition, at least the extent of it, and he had yet to tell Akashi. So when Furihata had randomly broke down crying in the middle of Akashi’s bedroom, the redhead had no idea what to do. He was instantly at his side, hugging him and whispering soft words into his ear, but nothing was working. It was like Furihata had blocked everything out and refused to exist in reality.

Furihata never knew why his episodes would occur. Unless someone said something that stressed him out, it was usually due to the wandering thoughts of his own mind. Little things like not being able to hand in homework on time may seem like a small problem to most people was the end of the world to him. On most occasions he could find a way to hide it, but this one in particular was too much for him to handle and he collapsed under the pressure of it all. The fact that Akashi was there to witness it only made matters worse.

He was just so  _ scared.  _

“Kouki! Kouki, what’s wrong?” Akashi had tried desperately to break through to him. He had moved them onto the bed and held him in his arms as they rocked back and forward. “Come on love, talk to me.”

Furihata continued to cry as he clutched onto Akashi like a lifeline. If he were to leave him now…  

“Kouki, breath.” Akashi whispered into his ear. “Breath with me okay? In and out, in and out, just like that.”

Furihata could feel his heartbeat slow and his breathing become frequent. 

“That’s great baby, just keep breathing okay?”

Furihata’s crying had become small hiccups and slow tears trailing down his face.

“I’m sorry.” Furihata said hoarsely. “I just…  _ I love you. _ ”

“I know. I love you too.” Akashi said in return, kissing his forehead.

Tears continued to run down Furihata’s face as he buried it in Akashi’s shoulder.  _ “I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you…”  _ He couldn’t stop. He just kept saying it and saying it until the words were bundled together and no longer had any coherent meaning. “Please don’t leave me.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Akashi whispered kissing his boyfriend softly.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has had anxiety attacks I just want to say NEVER EVER leave that person to deal with it on their on their own. I've had somebody walk out on me on one and it made everything so much worse. I felt abandoned and unwanted and it caused my attack to increase. If you don't know how to deal with someone having an attack then find someone else who can but just please don't leave them.


	17. When the broken glass litters the floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst with happy ending

When Furihata came home from work, the sound of angry yelling echoed throughout the house. He was used to Akashi becoming frustrated with his work but never had he yelled like this to anyone. Usually if he was this angry, he’d just fire whoever it was made him so. Placing his things down, he wandered around looking for his husband. He found him in their bedroom with clothes lying all over the place and drawers yanked open wide. It looked like a storm had rolled through the room.

“Seijuurou?” Furihata called out in worry.

The man turned around sharply and Furihata took in his eyes. One red and one gold.

“Akashi.” Furihata corrected. Long ago when they had started dating, Furihata had decided to give the two different personalities their own name so that he could talk to the both of them without any confusion. He also didn’t want it to be as if one of them didn’t exist since they were both what made Akashi Seijuurou himself.

“Kouki.” His voice greeted in an angered hiss, although a lot softer than it had been while he was on the phone.

“What’s going on?” Furihata asked motioning to the room. 

“Nothing to worry about.” He answered bluntly. “I’m just looking for something.”

“Maybe I could help?” The brunette offered.

Akashi looked at him sharply before turning back to sift through more drawers. “It’ll be easier if I just do it.”

Furihata grabbed onto his husband’s arm and pulled him up so he could look at him. “Don’t push me aside.”

Akashi merely turned away from him and walked out of the room. Furihata followed him out into the kitchen where he found Akashi going through his stuff.

“What do you think you're doing?” Furihata asked with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised.

“Give me your phone.” Akashi said with his hand open.

“Excuse me?” Furihata asked in disbelief. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with me?” Akashi yelled slamming his hand onto the counter causing a glass to fall off and shatter on the ground. “I work all day everyday to provide for us. I make more money then you could even dream of seeing if you were on your own. Everything here belongs to me. Without me you’d be nothing!”

A slap echoed through the kitchen as Furihata’s hand made contact with the redhead’s cheek. He glared at him with glazed eyes. “Then I’ll just leave you to enjoy everything you own.” He whispered grabbing his bag and keys. Akashi grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “Let me go!”

“Are you cheating on me?”

“What?” Furihata yelled.

“Are you cheating on me?” Akashi said slower.

Furihata rolled his eyes. “You don’t get to say all that shit and then ask if I’m cheating on you!” He tried to pull out of Akashi’s arms but he wouldn’t let go. “No, I’m not! You shouldn’t even need to ask!”

Akashi tensed for a second before sighing and tightening his arms around his husband. “Good.”

Furihata enraged shoved Akashi and stumbled back, stepping on a piece of glass in the process. “Shit! Fuck!” He hissed grabbing his foot. Akashi quickly picked him up and placed him on top of the counter with his foot hanging over the sink. “Don’t touch me.”

Akashi winced. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, you’re sorry now?” Furihata demanded. “What next? You’re happy?”

“I just… a photo was sent to me via email of you and another man.” Akashi explained.

“So you assumed it was true?” Furihata asked. “What do you take me for?”

Akashi dropped his head into his hands. “I knew it wasn’t true… I was scared though. If you left me…”

Furihata inhaled and grabbed his arm. “I’m not leaving you that easily. If I left every time you got paranoid I would’ve been long gone. I’m still angry though.”

Akashi’s smile was small and he placed a hesitant kiss on his husband’s lips.  _ “I love you.” _

Furihata rolled his eyes. “Of course you do. Now go clean up that glass and the bedroom—and don’t think for a second you can call someone to do it, you’re cleaning it up poor people way.”

Akashi laughed and kissed him again with more force. “First I’m going to take you to the hospital and then for dinner.”

“Yeah you’re taking me for dinner. I’m thinking Maji Burger.”

“Of all the places—” He eyed Furihata’s smirk and quickly gave in. “If that’s what you want.” He picked up his husband, careful of his foot and carried him to the door.

“You’re going to making up for this, Akashi.” Furihata grumbled. “Seijuurou can’t get you out of this one.”

Akashi smiled at the way Furihata addressed them separately and knew he had been lucky. Lucky that Furihata was such a forgiving person with a genuinely kind heart. If they had lost him, Seijuurou would have never forgiven him and he would have never forgiven himself. They would never find someone like Furihata again.


	18. From very far away

Akashi was lonely. It had been a month since his father sent him to America to study abroad, and although he’d only be here for another month, he had wished to spend the spring season with his boyfriend and go look at the newly bloomed cherry blossoms with him. America was interesting to say the least but he knew it'd be much more appealing with the people he considered close to him.

“—and then Murasakibara ate all of the mochi and got us kicked out of… Sei? Are you listening?” The soft voice of Furihata spoke through his headphones to remind him of the conversation he was currently engaged in.

“Sorry, Kouki. I lost myself for a second.” Akashi apologized.

“It’s okay. I’m sure you have a lot on your mind right now. It must be hard studying in America and keeping up with your homework from Japan.” 

“It’s tight but doable, I can’t complain too much.” Akashi explained. “After this I’m going to start working for the company and then I’ll be even busier.”

Furihata frowned. “It feels as if we never have time to see each other anymore. You’re in America but when you return you’ll be just as, if not more, busy. I miss first year, can’t we just go back to that?”

Akashi laughed. “I only have a month left in America and then I’m all yours. I’ll find a way to make time for us.”

The brunette groaned and buried his face in his arms. “I just want to graduate already and stop taking all these tests. Do you think geniusness can be transferred? If so please share.”

“You’ll do fine Kouki, I have complete faith in you.”

“That’s easy for you to say, you haven’t seen my recent test scores.” 

“Have you been doing the practice questions I sent you?” Akashi asked.

Furihata sheepishly looked away from the camera. “I’ve done some…but enough about me! What’s America like? Is it everything Kagami said it would be?”

Akashi let the obvious change of topic slide and rested back against his chair. “It’s noisy. The people can be pretty rude to. Overall it’s not that different from Japan. I’d say the most change is the cultural aspect of it. The food is strange, so is the music and the way people dress and talk. I prefer Japan.”

“Even so, I’d like to visit America. What’s Hawaii like this time of year?” Furihata pondered.

“Rainy but still warm. The best time to go is between May and October. I personally think August and September are optimum.”

“You’ve been often?”

“My mother enjoyed it, so it was more often than not a vacation spot.” Akashi said with a small smile on his lips. “Perhaps I should take you some time.”

Furihata’s eyes went wide. “That’s a bit much, Sei…”

“The currency exchange is extremely favourable, besides I have a summer home in Maui.”

The brunette rolled his eyes, “Of course you do.”

There was a small knock on the door from Furihata’s side and it opened to reveal his brother. Although Akashi had never really gotten along with the older Furihata, he still showed him respect by bowing his head in acknowledgment. When he saw that it was Akashi he was talking to his eyes narrowed slightly.

“Kou, it’s 1 in the morning.” He said glancing at his watch. “You might not have school but I have work in the morning so could you keep it down?”

Furihata seemed surprised at what time it truly was. “What time is it is America?”

“Eight in the morning.” Akashi answered. “Technically I’m still in yesterday.”

“The time difference confuses me.”

“Just keep it down okay?” Furihata’s brother asked again.

“Yeah, sorry.”

“I have to be at school in a few minutes anyways.” Akashi said. “You should get some sleep.”

Furihata yawned and tucked into himself.  _ “I love you.”  _

_ “I love you too.”  _ Akashi answered. Although they were so far apart he could still feel the way his heart beat for the other boy. “I miss you, get some sleep. Do the practice questions!”

Furihata giggled. “Okay mum. Talk to you later?”

“Of course. Until then.” Akashi ended the chat with a smile on his face. He couldn’t wait to return to Japan.


	19. With no space left between us

Furihata hated the cold. He was the type of person who curled up on the couch in three layers with a blanket and a hot drink. Summer was his favourite season and he refused to be anywhere that would force him to be cold. He wouldn’t even leave his house during winter unless he was in a car with heating.

So when Takao had convinced him to participate in a childish snowball fight with Tatsuya and Murasakibara, the outcome left him more annoyed than anything. He was cold, freezing to his bones. Takao hugged him with cold arms and Furihata shoved him off.

“I’m going home, now.” Furihata mumbled pulling his soaked jacket across his shivering body. His hands were shaking as he grabbed his phone to call Akashi.

“It’s only a little snow.” Takao said wrapping himself around Midorima who had smartly stayed out of the whole ordeal.

Midorima rolled his eyes and said, “Akashi went to the coffee shop.” 

“Thanks,” Furihata said putting his phone away and walking towards the coffee shop. He nearly groaned at the feeling of warm air surrounding him and stood in silent peace before looking for his husband. He quickly spotted his vibrant red hair picking up two cups of coffee and ran up behind him. He wrapped his arms around him from behind.

“Kouki, you’re soaked.” Akashi pointed out handing him his cup.

Furihata shivered. “I know, let’s go home. I need a hot shower.” He held onto his cup and let the heat from it sink into his hands.

“The car is just outside, let’s go.” Akashi said holding out his hand for Furihata to grab.

 

Once they returned to the house, Furihata ran inside and began throwing his clothes askew before jumping into the shower which was turned on full heat. Akashi shook his head at his husbands antics and picked up all the clothes he had left in his wake.

When Furihata finally felt that the cold had all but been erased from his bones, he dried off and sprinted to the bed. Without bothering to put on clothes he jumped in and wrapped himself in the covers. Akashi, who had been waiting for him, pulled the brunette against his bare chest to share some of his body heat with him.

“How are you so warm?” Furihata asked incredulously. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Akashi hummed as his husband snuggled closer so that their bodies were pressed completely together. He ran his warmed hands along his back comfortingly and pressed kisses on his cheek and neck.

_ “God, I love you.”  _ Furihata moaned trying to steal all of Akashi’s heat.

Akashi responded with a short kiss to cool lips. “You just like me for my heat.”

Furihata waved his hand nonchalantly, “all the same.”

Akashi rolled his eyes but pulled the brunette closer.

 

The next morning Furihata woke himself up with a sneeze and groaned at the obvious spike in his heat. “I  _ hate  _ the cold.”

Akashi could only laugh.


	20. As we huddle together, the storm raging outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight angst

Furihata squeaked again in fear and hid himself under the blankets of Akashi’s bed. 

“Kouki, it’s only a storm.” Akashi murmured comfortingly. “It can’t hurt you here.”

Furihata only pulled the blankets tighter around his body so that only the top of his head was peeking out. If it weren’t for the situation, Akashi would have thought that it was adorable. Another boom of thunder shook the house and Furihata whimpered curling into a ball. Akashi pulled the security of the blankets away from him and tugged him against his body.

“I’m right here aren’t I?” Akashi asked in a soft whisper. “Would I let anything touch you?”

Furihata seemed to relax a little and uncurl himself. He looked at Akashi with big eyes.

“See? Was that so hard?”

Another boom shook the house and the power went out. Akashi couldn’t help but sigh and roll his eyes at the irony. Furihata had latched onto his body and hugged him tightly so that he couldn’t leave.

“I need to get a maid, Kouki. They’ll start a fire for us and we can sit by it okay?”

Furihata agreed meekly releasing him.

Akashi gave him a reassuring smile and went towards the door. However, when he opened it a maid was already present and ready with the firewood. When she walked into the room, she looked at Furihata in surprise and glanced at Akashi.

“My father will not know of this. The storm was too hard for him to leave so he is staying an extra day. He is frightened by it so he’ll be staying with me tonight. If you have any objects I suggest you keep them to yourself.” Akashi ordered with stern eyes. The maid made no further comment.

“Kouki, it’s warmer by the fire.”

Furihata, although reluctant at first, let himself be dragged out of the comfort of the sheets he hid under and towards the glowing warmth of the fire. Akashi had thrown some of the pillows of the ground as well and held Furihata tightly against him as they watched the fire crackle and flicker. Another boom echoed, softer than before, but Furihata still jumped and pushed his face into his boyfriend’s chest.

“The storm seems to be passing on.” Akashi stated with a hint of relief in his voice. He hated seeing Furihata so pale and shaken up.

“I’m sorry.” The brunette murmured. “I’m being an inconvenience.” 

Although Akashi couldn’t disagree with him he found that this particular disruption wasn’t one that he was all too annoyed with. Instead, he enjoyed doting after the timid boy. Perhaps it was his instinctual “alpha male” pride that made him want to flex his muscles and prove that he was able to take care of him. Either way, Akashi savoured the comfort and trust Furihata found in him.

“I know it’s a stupid thing to be scared of a measly storm but it’s just so  _ loud _ .” Furihata explained as his body slowly began to unwind and slump forward. “Ever since I was a kid, I’ve been terrified by them.”

“Astraphobia is very common. You aren’t the only person to experience it.” Akashi attempted to help.

Furihata snorted. “Thank you.”

The brunette suddenly moved up to wrap his arms around the redhead’s shoulders and press his lips against his for a long kiss. It wasn’t for the purpose of pleasure or to make an offer but more so to let Akashi know that he was grateful. 

_ “I love you.”  _ Furihata whispered against closed lips and snuggled back against his chest to enjoy sitting by the fire.

The storm hand long passed but they remained by the fire, enjoying the comfort of each other’s arms, until it finally died out and they lost themselves to a world of dreams.


	21. Over your shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

There were some moments in life where Akashi was surprised. Although rare, they did occur and usually followed by a situation in which he was forced to right everything that had been wronged. A prime example of this would be the time Takao had managed to convince Midorima into an eating contest (a feat Akashi had assumed no one could ever achieve) and it ended in the taller man landing himself in the hospital due to overeating. Akashi was then required to stay overnight at the hospital and then pay the hospital fees once Midorima had been released. It was a night the no one overly cared to think of.

He usually prided himself of the fact that he was very observant of the situations and actions of those around them. Being a business he had to be able to read a persons expression in order to say things that will compel them into agree with his views. Overtime it became second nature to him and there was never a time he could be blindsided by another person’s actions.

So when his husband showed up in his office under the guise of delivering him a surprise lunch, he thought nothing of it. Then in the sequence of events he didn’t exactly recall his Furihata was sitting on his desk in a bright red lingerie. He also seemed surprised by his own actions since his face was coloured the same shade as his outfit—or lack thereof.

“What’s the occassion?” Akashi asked as he leaned back in his chair to take in the full sight of the brunette. The fact that anyone could walk through his door at any moment made it all the more enticing.

“Takao said I couldn’t be daring so…” his face flushed deeper but his eyes stayed determined. “... I’m being daring.”

Akashi laughed and motioned for Furihata to come towards him. The brunette hurriedly jumped off the desk and once again surprised him by jumping right into his lap. Akashi hissed as he gripped onto his husband’s hips and tried to create some friction against his growing hardon. 

“I am impressed.” Akashi confirmed running his hands along the red lace. “You look good in red, perhaps I should buy you a dress.”

Furihata smacked his arm in reprimand but smiled playfully. 

“It was an innocuous suggestion.” He defended.

The brunette rolled his eyes and drew him in for a kiss. Akashi hummed appreciatively and dropped his hands so they were gripping the the soft molds of his bum. Furihata moaned in return and rubbed himself against his body, his own hands working their way through gelled locks. When the pulled apart, Akashi latched his teeth onto Furihata’s neck to bite and suck small bruises into the skin there.  

“Mmmm… your lunch break ends soon.” The brunette pointed out. “You also have a meeting right afterwards.”

“I can be late.” Akashi compromised returning to decorating Furihata’s neck.

The smaller man smiled and pulled away teasingly. “I’m sure you could but I also have to return to work and I can’t be late. So we’ll continue this at home?”

Akashi groaned remorsefully but let go of him and watched painfully as he put his clothes back on. He pulled the brunette into one final kiss before allowing him to leave.

“You could have at least taken care of my problem for me.” Akashi called out teasingly.

Furihata looked over with a sly smile and called,  _ “I love you,”  _ before dashing out of his office. 

Akashi watched his retreating form remorsefully and then looked down at his small complication with a sigh. It seemed like he’d have to take care of it on his own. Maybe next time he could convince Furihata to have sex with him in the office. It wasn’t something he had thought he’d want to try but dammit if he couldn’t find a way to now.


	22. Muffled, from the other side of the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst   
> Childhood!au

He remembered when they were younger that they had been inseparable; you couldn’t find one without the other. Although they were polar opposites in every aspect they complimented each other perfectly. He was the strength to Furihata’s weakness and he was the kindness to Akashi’s sometimes offensive behaviour. They were the perfect team and nothing would ever tear them from one another.

However when the two of them had entered middle school, they were forced apart as they both went to their own respective schools. The lack of time together and emergence of new friends had been strange at first and left them weary but otherwise did nothing to damage their solid friendship. 

They still practiced basketball together whenever they could and Akashi helped him with the homework they didn’t understand while Furihata taught him small things like how to make origami or a well balanced bento. They still found time for each other even though Akashi’s vice-captain position in his basketball club and Furihata being involved within the library committee as well as his own basketball team often caused their schedules to compress extensively. It worked for them for two years, until the third year when everything started to change.

Akashi had always been more dominate in most things the two would endeavor on. However in the past year or so it had become almost unbearable. Their basketball practices became small games of him running circles around Furihata and the two of them quickly became bored. Also the looming knowledge that Akashi would be moving to Kyoto at the end of the year hung like a guillotine over their heads. They had been talking less and less and eventually Furihata gave up knocking on a door that no longer opened for him.

Furihata was sure the Akashi’s father was pleased to have him out of his son’s life. He never liked the fact that he was friends with someone within the lower classes of society. Furihata had always assumed that Akashi, himself didn’t care about the fact of his social upbringing but now he wasn’t so sure. Perhaps he had grown into the man his father always wanted to be: isolated and miserable.

Despite this, Furihata knew that years worth of friendship shouldn’t be tosses aside to carelessly. On the day of Akashi departure to Rakuzan, Furihata visited him and he had been surprised when Akashi actually let him come see him. They stood in the room where the two of them had played many games together as children. It had once been filled with happy memories of boyhood bliss, but now the walls were strip barren and it felt cold.

“I just came to say goodbye.” Furihata explained feeling pressured under the intense gaze Akashi forced upon him. He refrained from trembling.

“So you’ve said.” Akashi pointed out. “Although I don’t believe it was necessary.”

“Well I do.” Furihata stated. “You may be willing to throw away years of friendship but I’m not about to do it without ending it properly. I at least deserve that right.”

Akashi sighed as if he was annoyed. “Perhaps you do. Then I will say that I enjoyed our prepubescent time together, however I have grown out of my naivety and it is time we went our separate ways. We live in different worlds and it is time we acted as such.”

Furihata pursed his lips and nodded. “I see. I apologize for taking up your time Akashi-san. I’ll be leaving then.”

“Furihata.” Akashi called, and he flinched the formal use of his name. “It’s best you forget the fact our friendship existed in the first place, it will only cause problems in the future for the both of us.” 

Furihata left the room without saying another word. He wouldn’t give Akashi the satisfaction of seeing him cry. Once the door shut behind him he felt what little of his heart was left to break shatter. 

With a heavy sigh and trembling lips he bid one last goodbye, “ _ I love you.” _

However, little did he know that, although barely, Akashi had heard the soft spoken words from the other side of the door and his stoned heart cracked a bit. But he must remain cold and indifferent to the emotions invoked on him by a boy who he would only hold him back. He is an Akashi and Akashi will always be victorious; that’s what father had taught him afterall.

 

 

 

A little later into the year and once again Furihata stood under that excruciating gaze that belonged to an emperor. He couldn’t find the strength to move after Akashi had ordered him to leave. Even after the redhead attacked Kagami and returned to his former conversation as if nothing had happened, as if Furihata didn’t exist. 

Furihata stood locked in place and he thought: “So this is what it meant to be tossed aside by Akashi Seijuurou.”


	23. Through a song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really through a song but it's the only things i could think of...
> 
> Song: I'll have to Say I Love You in a Song by Jim Croce

_ Well, I know it’s kind of late _

_ I hope I didn’t wake you _

_ But what I got to say can't wait _

_ I know you'd understand _

 

“Sei?” Furihata questioned when he opened the door. It was quite late at night and unusual for anyone to come knocking on the door at this hour, let alone Akashi. “Is everything alright?”

The redhead nodded and smiled. “Can I come in for a bit? I know it’s pretty late but I have something I need to talk to you about. I can come tomorrow if you want.”

Furihata shook his head and opened the door wide enough for him to step inside. “Come in. Would you like anything to drink?”

“Tea would be great, thank you.” Akashi murmured. 

Furihata lead him to the living room before running to the kitchen to start boiling water.

 

_ Every time I tried to tell you _

_ The words just came out wrong _

_ So I'll have to say I love you in a song _

 

Furihata gave Akashi his tea and sat next to him on the couch. “Are you sure everything is alright? You seem a little out of it.”

Akashi smiled politely. “Yes, just stuck in my own head I guess.”

He’d been trying to find a way to tell Furihata the truth for nearly a month now. Everytime he got the courage to something came up to prolong it and push it aside. It was starting to build up inside him and Kuroko had said if he didn’t tell him the truth himself, he would do it for him.

 

_ Yeah, I know it's kind of strange _

_ Every time I'm near you _

_ I just run out of things to say _

 

“I… uh… I…” Akashi sighed in annoyance. He was Akashi Seijuurou! Heir to the Akashi corp., genius, captain of the Teiko, Rakuzan and Vorpal Swords basketball teams. He had more loose change than a normal person had in general, he knew he was extremely attractive; there wasn’t anything that wasn’t perfect about him! Yet for some reason, everytime he tried to open his mouth to talk to one shy ordinary brunette without a penny to his name and no successes to show for himself, all that came out was a gibberish mush. “How do I say this?” 

 

_ I know you'd understand _

_ Every time I tried to tell you _

_ The words just came out wrong _

_ So I'll have to say I love you in a song _

 

“Um… I’ve been feeling a certain way for a while now and I’ve tried to talk about it but it’s harder then I thought it would be.” Akashi confessed.

Furihata looked concerned but made no move to interrupt him. Even when Akashi hadn’t said anything, he still knew when the redhead just needed him to listen.

“So… yeah.” Akashi cleared his throat. “I uh… I l—”

He was interrupted by the whistle of the boiling water being finished and huffed in annoyance.  _ Of course.  _ Although Furihata said he could get it later, Akashi told him to go make the tea. It would give him time to sort through his thoughts and pick out the proper words he wanted to use.”

 

_ Every time the time was right _

_ All the words just came out wrong _

_ So I'll have to say I love you in a song _

 

“You know Sei, sometimes the easiest way to say things is to do it without thinking.” Furihata said handing him his tea. Akashi sipped it slowly trying to waste time.

“That’s the things.” Akashi exclaimed. “I can’t stop thinking. It keeps me up at night, I dream about it, I write about it, I do everything about it but talk about it! It’s get frustrating. It shouldn’t be this hard!”

Furihata smiled kindly. “Feelings are complicated aren’t they?”

“They shouldn’t be. They’re chemical reactions inside the brain that cause hormones to react and make you  _ feel _ . Scientifically, feelings aren’t that complicated at all.”

“If science could explain everything there would be no need for questions.” Furihata explained. “There are some things that science cannot explain because they are just what they are, too complicated to understand. You don’t always need to understand everything. Isn’t the mystery part of the adventure?”

 

_ Yeah, I know it's kind of strange _

_ Every time I'm near you _

_ I just run out of things to say _

 

Akashi sighed in defeat and looked at Furihata with a tight smile. “You’re a mystery I’d like to explore.” 

Furihata snorted and covered his mouth quickly. “Sorry, that was just really cheesy.”

Akashi laughed as well. “It was wasn’t it?”

 

_ I know you'd understand _

_ Every time I tried to tell you _

_ The words just came out wrong _

 

“Anyways, Kouki, what I’m trying to say is that…” Akashi took in a deep breath to continue when a soft hand gripped his own.

“Sei.” Furihata called out in a soft voice. “It’s okay,  _ I love you too _ .”

Akashi looked at him with bugged eyes and exhaled deeply. “Oh thank God!  _ I love you. I love you. I have loved you for so long _ .”

Furihata laughed and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

 

_ So I'll have to say I love you in a song _


	24. Without really meaning it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight angst

It was an old game really. The sweet talks and sugary words that were exchanged through blindingly happy smiles. The hands that gripped and brushed in a mockery of what could be seen as a foolish need for contact. They played the game well enough to be convincing. It had been a year of it already and although Furihata should have been used to it’s wicked ways by now, he found that every little touch shot through him like electricity and every soft word melted his heart. He only wished it was real.

They had started “dating” around Furihata’s second year of university. They met through mutual friends and although had no other contact with one another, he found that he had become entranced by the alluring redhead. He belonged to a world that he could only dream of, but there he was a sight, a crack in the door to a world full of prestige. Perhaps his little crush was more obvious than he originally thought, or maybe it was just pure coincidence. Whatever the reasoning was, Akashi had approached him at once of his many jobs and asked him to start dating him.

To say he was shocked would be the least of what he could say. Truthfully, he stood gaping with his mouth wide open, like a fish out of water, for a good solid ten minutes. Then within three seconds Akashi had crushed him.

It turned out that he was being forced into an arranged marriage that he’d rather not take part in and used the excuse that he was already in a serious relationship that he didn’t plan leaving any time soon. Apparently, when it comes to a first thought for a partner in a fake relationship, Furihata was the first to come to mind. Rather than the honour Akashi assumed he’d feel, Furihata felt humiliated and refused to help him.

But Akashi came prepared. He had done his research of the brunette and found out that he was working three jobs to pay for his school tuition and barely getting by. Akashi not only agreed to pay for his current tuition but also for any tuition fees that might occur during or after their “relationship”. A rich man with the power to wave around money like bait and Furihata was reminded of the small crack in the door this man opened for him. Besides, who was he to pass up free schooling for a couple months of his own place in the spotlight. He’d help Akashi with getting out of his engagement and he’d slide through school debt free. So of course he agreed.

The first few months were like a fairy tale. Every weekend he had a new party to go to or a new restaurant with  _ amazing  _ food to try. Now that he wasn’t working anymore, he also had a lot more time to himself. It was like he had entered heaven and he was grateful for the world Akashi and brought him into. If rich people always had it this easy, he’d just have to find a way to make it big himself.

Soon Akashi started to have expectations of him. He had to start dressing a certain way all the time, no longer just for the parties, he had to eat a certain way, know certain people, Akashi even wanted him to stop talking to some of his friends. What started as a cracked door turned into a barred prison that slammed on top of him with his tuition hanging over his head. He was miserable but had no way to escape the jail he had allowed himself to enter.

It got even worse when feelings entered the equation. For some reason beyond Furihata’s comprehension, he grew feelings for the stone-hearted billionaire and hiding it was the hardest thing he’s ever done. Akashi had made it clear from the beginning:  _ no feelings.  _

“Kouki!” Akashi hissed wrapping his arm tightly around his waist. “Stop daydreaming.”

“Sorry.” Furihata murmured downing the champagne he had in his hand. Akashi narrowed his eyes at the action but made no comment.

“Akashi-kun!” A shrill voice called out and the two of them turned to see an older lady walking towards them with a big smile.

“That is the CEO’s wife of the company we’re trying to make a contract with. Don’t mess this up.” He whispered in his ear, making it look like they were exchanging sweet words to one another.

Furihata plastered a smile on his face and wrapped his arm through Akashi’s as they went to go greet the woman.

“Well aren’t you two adorable!” The woman gushed as she looked at the two of them together. “He’s just darling! Why have you kept him away for so long?”

“Isn’t he?” Akashi dotted squeezing him closer to his side. “I’d have brought him earlier but the poor boy has been study non-stop for his exams.”

“Oh? You’re still in school?” The woman asked surprised.

“Final year. I’m just about finished my finals.” Furihata explained with a smile. Akashi squeezed his hip lightly to let him knowing he had said the right thing.

“You must be busy!” She exclaimed.

Furihata laughed. “Extremely so! But when Sei asked me to come I couldn’t say no.” The two of them looked at each other with soft smiles.

“That’s just precious!” She gushed again.

“Akashi-kun!” Another voice called out. 

“My apologies.” Akashi smiled. “We’ll be back right away.”

“Nonsense!” The women exclaimed. “You go take care of your business stuff. Leave him with me, we can do some good old gossiping, besides I doubt he’d be interested in anything you two would have to say.”

Akashi glanced at Furihata expectantly. “Uhh, it’s okay. I don’t mind.” Furihata mumbled unsure.

“Great!” The woman yelled. “Run along Akashi-kun, we’ll be right where you left us.”

Akashi pulled Furihata into a short kiss before whispering  _ “I love you.” _

Furihata smiled at him and waved him away but inside he died a little because he knew Akashi would never mean those words in the way he wanted him to. They were a warning, to not screw this up for him. And that’s all Furihata would be to Akashi, the boy he used and would continue to use. His feelings didn’t matter in this game.


	25. In a blissful sigh as you fall asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Friends with benefits was a strange phrase in itself. You could always say that there are no feelings attached but to keep sleeping with the same person time and time again, wouldn’t you have to have some sort of emotional connection with them? 

For them it started as a drunk one night stand that led to two, then to three, then to four and so on. Eventually they gave up on trying to deny the fact that it was becoming increasingly tiring to deny what it truly was and both decided to become “friends with benefits”. It worked for both of them either way. Furihata had commitment issues while Akashi had a future that involved the need for an heir. The both of them had viable reasons for keeping it no strings attached and stayed close friends through the whole ordeal.

Most of their friends new about their agreement and, although were very much against it, didn’t say much to stop them from having it. Perhaps they knew that it was something that the two of them needed. Furihata has horribly shy while Akashi had his own social difficulties and some human contact was good for the both of them.

Neither one of them was sure when it had happened, but along the way their careless, needy fucking had turned into careful touches and heartfelt words that could only be described as making love. Instead of meeting one another at each other’s houses or a hotel, they began meeting at restaurants or cafes to have dinner beforehand.

They began to spend holidays together and go on vacations and had even discussed moving in with one another. They had yet to notice the evolution of their relationship but it was very evident to everyone else—maybe that’s why no one ever said anything. Yet the unspoken rule was never broken between them. Those three words were prohibited and under no circumstances could they be said. It would make it real and messy.

Furihata moaned as Akashi thrusted particularly hard into him and raked his nails down the plains of his back, leaving red lines in their wake. Akashi had his hands curled into soft brown locks that he tugged back so that he could get easier access to his tanned neck. Suddenly Furihata squealed and slapped Akashi’s chest as the taller man licked a line up his face.

“What the hell, Sei!” Furihata yelled with laughter.

Akashi laughed and flipped them so that the brunette sat a top of him and straddled his hips. “What do you think of England?” He asked as Furihata moved himself on top of him.

“Too wet.”

Akashi gave him a suggestive look which he rolled his eyes at.

“I was thinking Cancun.”

Akashi sighed gripping onto Furihata’s rotating hips. “Already been there.”

Furihata arched when he dropped right onto his prostate with a loud moan. “Of course you have.” He choked out.

“Paris?”

Furihata leaned down to capture Akashi’s lips in a kiss. “Too romantic, Monsieur.” 

“Hmm…” Akashi thought stopping his movement and causing Furihata to groan in frustration. “Fiji?”

“If I agree will you move?” Furihata asked impatiently pressing back against his hips.

“Fiji it is.”

Akashi flipped them once more and pushed back deeply in Furihata. He braced himself on the headboard as he rocked his hips back and forward hitting the brunette in his most sensitive places. Once they had both finished they lay peacefully in each other’s arms and in Akashi’s final breath before falling into sleep was a blissful,  _ “I love you.” _

They both knew they were in trouble but neither could find the energy to care. They’d just deal with it later.


	26. Broken, as you clutch the sleeve of my jacket and beg me not to leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extension of chapter eight  
> angst with sad ending

Akashi had been up all night in between pacing, crying and throwing things around. His emotions were wrecked and guilt hung heavy in his heart. He knew he had messed up badly. The only person he had loved in his life was heartbroken and he had been the one to cause him that pain. He had absolutely no right to be upset but he was losing his words to one stupid mistake and if he could go back in time to fix it he would do it in a heartbeat.

A knock on the door sometime in the afternoon caught his attention and he eagerly opened it knowing who would be on the other side of the door. Furihata didn’t look any better than he did. His eyes were red and swollen and suken in by dark circles. His cheeks still had traces of tear stains and he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

“Kouki…”

Furihata held his hand up to silence him. “I don’t want to talk. I’m just here for my stuff.”

Akashi nodded and let him into the house. He followed the brunette into the bedroom where he pulled out a suitcase and started piling his clothes. As he waited Akashi looked around the room and remembered all the good memories they had shared here. The first time they slept together in the bed, the mornings Furihata used to wake him up with small kisses and a cup of coffee, the nights spent curled up together talking about nothing; he threw that all away.

He could feel the tears against and rubbed his eyes to keep them away. With a sharp inhale of breath he turned to Furihata. “I’m sorry.” He tensed but otherwise didn’t say anything. “I know that won’t change anything but I really am sorry. I can’t even describe how much of an ass—”

“Stop.” Furihata interrupted. “I can’t listen to you right now.” He heard his voice hitch and a sniffle and knew that he was crying.

So Akashi remained silent and let him wander around the room packing his things. As he walked by the nightstand he watched Furihata pick up their wedding photo and stare at it for a while.

“You can have it if you want.” Akashi offered.

Furihata smiled sadly and packed it into the suitcase. After he had put everything away he zipped up the bag and turned to face his husband. 

“Don’t call me. Don’t ask my friends how I’m doing. Just stay out of my life, okay?” Furihata demanded.

“Kouki.”

“I don’t want to see you again.” He said dropping a small object into Akashi’s hand. 

When he looked at it, he saw that it was his wedding ring. Akashi’s heart ripped in two and he ran after Furihata before grabbing onto the sleeve of his jacket. “Please,  _ I love you _ .” He begged. “Don’t leave. Don’t do this.”

“I didn’t do anything Seijuurou, you did.” Furihata said yanking his arm away. “Goodbye.”

Akashi felt his heart shatter when the door slammed and he was left alone in the dark quietness of his home. Everywhere he looked he saw Furihata. He cried until he no longer had any tears left to cry. He knew there was no fixing this one, not even for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally cried while writing this


	27. A taunt, with one eyebrow raised and a grin bubbling at your lips

Furihata was in all ways the very definition of adorable and Akashi loved teasing him until his face was the same colour as his hair. His nervous little laughs, wide eyes and timid nature were everything Akashi found extremely attractive and perhaps he was being elementary in his bullying but Furihata’s reactions were worth it.

The little chihuahua was terrified of him and although that bothered Akashi, he just used it as a way to gain his attention. The endearing game between, while one-sided, was an amusing one that Akashi always looked forward to.

The way he would sputter and bumbled his words whenever Akashi whispered anything sensual into his ears, or the way he would squeal when Akashi touched him inappropriately or burn hot when Akashi stole a few kisses here and there were just heaven to him. Furihata was truly an angel who came to give him salvation in the form of a timid teenage boy.

Kuroko would always scold him for bullying Furihata but he could careless what his old friend had to say. It didn’t matter if the world turned against him, he’d find a way to always have Furihata a blushing mess.

“Hello beautiful.” Akashi whispered into Furihata’s ear as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

The brunette jumped and stiffened in his arms. “A-Akashi-san!”

“How many time must I tell you to call me Seijuurou, love?” Akashi asked pressing a quick kiss to his flushed cheek. Before he could say anything, he dragged the brunette over to where the others were playing streetball.

“Aka-chin,” Murasakibara mumbled in a greeting, “you’re late.”

“Sorry.” Akashi said pulling Furihata into his side. “I had to pick something up.”

“Akashi-san… I-I don’t think…”

“Seijuurou.” Akashi corrected pinching his cheek. “If you don’t say it properly I’ll kiss you.”

Furihata squeaked and hid away his face.

“Ah! Akashicchi and his boyfriend!” the loud voice of Kise Ryouta screamed over the noise of basketball.

Furihata opened his mouth to deny it but Akashi beta him to it. “Sorry we’re late.”

Kuroko shook his head at them. “You shouldn’t force people into doing things they don’t want to do, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi rolled his eyes and rested his chin on Furihata’s shoulder. “If he didn’t want to be here he would’ve said something. Right, Kouki?”

The brunette seemed at loss for words and just nodded in agreement.

“You’re cruel Akashi.” Aomine mumbled. “The poor kid looks scared for his life.”

Akashi smiled down at the boy in his arms and asked, “are you sacred, Kouki?”

Furihata looked up at him with wide eyes. “I… uh I… um… no?”

“See?” Akashi said before giving Furihata a quick kiss on the lips at which the boy’s face went bright red to the point where Akashi was concerned that he’d overheat. “It’s only because  _ I love you,  _ Kouki!” He said with a grin and his eyebrow raised tauntingly.

Furihata sputtered and dropped to his knees as he his his face in his hands.

“Ah! You’ve killed him now…”


End file.
